Magic is Might
by Lord Kolos
Summary: Many stories have been written with the routine and well used plot of Harry potter. I felt like trying something different and write about magic as how it should be, Magical. This is my take on how the story would be if a very studious, curious and ambitious wizard who rediscovers the secrets of temporal, spacial, shadow, Illusion and soul magics. Rated M for deaths. No pairing


**Author Note: I have been reading Fanfiction for more than a decade and now-a-days haven't found good stories. Most of the stories follow the same plot line without anything interesting happening in them. I am interested in stories that have grand magic in them, not the routine Albus Bashing story line with nothing new to give. So here is my attempt at a story with some ideas from Naruto, Fate Stay Night ideas mixed in. I don't have much experience in writing, so kindly bear with me. I will improve my writing as I write :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I have read tens of thousands of stories on Fanfiction and some were very good to forget. So, I may use some parts of the stories I have read here in my fanfiction. Kindly know that it is with respect to the good writers who gave me fond memories than trying to rip off their work.**

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

There was a time when Merlin was viewed as a god with the magnificent magic that he displayed compared to what the Wizard World has now become due to fear of the higher magics. After the war with Dark Lady Morgana, wizards have started to fear their own kind and placed restrictions on the usage of Magic. Anything complicated is labeled as Dark Magic and practitioners of such are imprisoned. Thus the sorcerers who can control the very weather with their elemental magics, Mages who can very much alter the very dimension with their control over Temporal, Spacial and Shadow powers have gone extinct. The wizards that remain now are the ones who are useless without their wands.

The time has come for the higher forms of magic to return to the world. A boy was born like any other but gifted with the attribute of curiosity, thirst for knowledge, limitless imagination and ambition for the sake of leaving behind a legacy.

The wizard world is in a turmoil with various factions colliding on how their world should proceed. One faction is about preserving their existing customs and ill fated prejudices, other about change but forgetting their roots and bringing their world to ruins.

In the 1940s a wizard was born who experienced the harsh realities of muggle war and instead of preventing the same happening, he chose to path to be a bully and get back at the world that abandoned him. Tom Marvolo Riddle started out to make something good but along the path he fell into the abyss. He was a Slytherin by house, Ravenclaw by heart. He saw magic for what it is. He wanted to expand the boundaries and bring back the glory days of Avalon but he was weighed down by the prejudices of blood. With his history of being a war orphan, he wanted to make the world a better place but lost his way when he tries to cheat death by making a horcrux. A horcrux is a way to cheat death but makes the person lose a part of himself, for you are breaking your soul, your identity when you make one.

Thus Tom forgot his grand plans of bringing the wonder of magic back to the world and started believing into the blood purity movement. A golden age of magic lost due to stupidity and prejudice.

Tom went ahead with the plan of conquering the wizard world, confused about why he wanted to do it in the first place. He went farther down the rabbit hole with unstable ritual upon rituals, dark magics that effect the mind and finally became something that he himself would have been disgusted - a Dark Lord.

Tom Marvolo Riddle became Lord Voldemort, he plunged the world into a blood war. Albus Dumbledore, the Light lord appointed by the masses started the Order of Phoenix to oppose the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had little success in opposing the Dark Lord with his peace loving tactics.

When the war was almost won by the Dark faction, a prophesy was made predicting the down fall of the Dark Lord. Not knowing the complete Prophesy but still able to infer the possible candidates for his downfall, the dark lord decided to kill the Potter family and then the Longbottoms.


End file.
